swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Duinuogwuin
Homebrew Reference Book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Species Duinuogwuin, or Star Dragons, are some of the most mysterious beings in the galaxy. Their origins are a complete mystery, and when pressed, most Dragons politely deflect such investigations. As such, very little is known about the Duinuogwuin, though it is well known that they have incredibly long life-spans, and they are often sought by the most powerful of political leaders for counsel on galaxy-influencing matters. There is a high degree of genetic diversity from dragon to dragon, some do not require atmosphere to breathe, instead able to draw on solar radiation for sustenance, while others are merely able to hold their breath for months at a time. Some Duinuogwuin can even breathe fire. Most Star Dragons prefer to live a life of complete isolation, and despite the absolute joy that fills every Duinuogwuin when spending time among their own kind, their conscience forces the Species to wander the galaxy alone. When two Duinuogwuin mate, the offspring is more often beast than child, and researchers speculate that everything from the Exogorth Space Slugs to Krayt Dragons or the Kadri-ra are the results of their less successful unions. It is theorized that at one time in the distant past; the Duinuogwuin did not restrain their drive to reproduce, and unleashed a thousand horrors upon the galaxy, resulting in them being hunted, and their world being destroyed. While this would explain their guilt and self-imposed isolation from most sentients, it remains a theory. Duinuogwuin Characteristics Personality: Because of their incredibly long lives, often spanning two millennia, Star Dragons are amongst the wisest sentients in the galaxy. However, their long life-span makes them cautious to act, typically preferring to let time solve all problems. Duinuogwuin place a high value on solitude, and prefer to spend their time exploring all the sights the galaxy has to offer. However, some Duinuogwuin are born with a much less passive view on the galaxy. These evil beings are manipulative, and feel it is silly the Duinuogwuin don’t rule the galaxy with their mighty intellect and wisdom. Most Duinuogwuin of this disposition are put down by their fellow dragons quickly, but some escape to cause trouble for the galaxy. Physical Description: Large, long dragons with segmented, caterpillar-like bodies, with each segment supporting a pair of legs and wings. The most forward segment supports the neck and head, and has arms instead of legs. Their head has a much more canine appearance, and their bodies are covered in fine, soft scales, nearly giving the appearance of skin. Coloration varies slightly among grey tones of white, silver, blue, black and purple. Average Height/Weight: 'A typical Duinuogwuin stands more than 4.9 meters tall and weighs more than 600 kilograms. 'Age Groups: Duinuogwuin age at the following stages: Homeworld: Unknown, though there is a mythical “Graveyard of the Dragons”, which most Duinuogwuin return to at the end of their lives. Star Dragons can be found on most any planet, or even in deep space. Languages: Duinuogwuin speak Duinuogwuin, which consists of a number of deep growls and hisses that most other species are completely ill-equipped to speak, but can learn to understand. Most Star Dragons have mastered a number of languages though, including Basic. Example Names: Borz’Mat’oh, Ir’cara’suhl, Flax’Supt’ai, Shalyx’har’zan, Star Wing, Vir’anax’sath, Willm Lywin, Zephata’ru’tor. Adventurers: Duinuogwuin are mostly isolationist, though younger Star Dragons are sometimes taken in by groups of adventurers or even the Jedi Order, since Force-sensitivity occurs in a very high ratio among Duinuogwuin, who had a small number of Duinuogwuin in its ranks during the era leading up to and during the Clone Wars. As such, the Star Dragons most often prefer the Scout, Soldier or Jedi Heroic Classes. Some less benevolent Star Dragons favor the Scoundrel class. Duinuogwuin Species Traits Duinuogwuin share the following Species Traits: * Ability Modifiers: '''All Duinuogwuin receive +6 bonuses to their Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, but suffer -10 penalties to their Strength and Constitution. They additional gain bonuses to their Strength and Constitution scores based on their size (See Beast). Star Dragons are among the smartest, wisest, kindest sentients in the galaxy, and their large bodies bring a physical might to match. * '''Variable Size: '''The Duinuogwuin experience prodigious growth throughout their lifespan. Children and Young Adults are Huge, Adult and Middle Aged Duinuogwuin are Gargantuan, while Old and Venerable Star Dragons are Colossal. They get the Beast Size Modifiers applied to their attributes as appropriate for their size, as well as the standard effects of Age. * '''Speed: '''Duinuogwuin have a base speed of 9 squares. They also have a fly speed of 12 squares (Character Scale) or 2 squares (Starship Scale). * '''Natural Armor: Duinuogwuin have scaly armor that protects them from most damage. Adult Star Dragons receive a +8 Natural Armor bonus to Reflex Defense. A Natural Armor bonus stacks with an Armor bonus. * Vacuum Immunity: Duinuogwuin can survive in the cold Vacuum of space comfortably and indefinitely without a space suit or oxygen supply. * Natural Weapons: Duinuogwuin have massive jaws they can use to make a bite attack that deals 1d8 damage if Huge, 2d6 if Gargantuan, and 3d6 if Colossal along with the standard damage modifiers for melee attacks. The die damage for this attack cannot be affected by the Martial Arts Feats. * Breath Weapon: Star Dragons can breathe a cone of fire, even in Vacuum. The size of the cone and damage the attack deals is modified by the size of the Duinuogwuin, as shown in the table below: Automatic Languages: All Duinuogwuin can speak, read, and write Duinuogwuin. Category:Homebrew Content Category:Species Category:Duinuogwuin